1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a display technology field, more particularly, relates to a display panel, a display apparatus and a method for manufacturing a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a liquid crystal display panel generally comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate assembled with the array substrate. The array substrate comprises a plurality of pixel units defined by a set of data lines extending in a first direction and a set of gate lines extending in a second direction. The plurality of pixel units are arranged in an array on the array substrate. Each of the plurality of pixel units comprises a thin film transistor (TFT). The color filter substrate comprises a color filter. As for a liquid crystal display, the TFTs on the display panel are driven by a gate drive circuit, so as to control pixels to display a picture.
When the liquid crystal display is turned on, a coupling capacitance is generated at each of overlaps among the data lines, the gate lines and other electrodes. In order to increase the resolution of the liquid crystal display, especially for the large size liquid crystal display, it needs to add a large number of data lines and gate lines, increasing the coupling capacitances among the data lines and the gate lines. Thereby, a load of the gate driving circuit becomes larger, and a voltage signal of the gate driving circuit is sharply attenuated, causing a turning-on current Ion of the TFT insufficient, decreasing an on-off ratio of the TFT. As a result, the gate driving circuit cannot supply an enough voltage to each pixel, causing charging rate of each pixel insufficient, and decreasing the display quality of the liquid crystal display.